


On Wednesdays We Wear Pink

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mean Girls, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison’s mom swears this is the last new school, and she’ll graduate here.</p>
<p>(or: the scallison mean girls au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Wednesdays We Wear Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Various minor ships and characters, I twisted and played with both canons. I did try to keep the teen wolf characters themselves, though ugh, Cora got a lot of Janis mixed into her.

Allison is not excited to be moving, once again. Moving means packing, and packing means inevitably losing something she once cherished. Her Dad’s work with selling weapons is cool for learning to shoot and having her own bow, but it’s not so great for getting to know people. She’s gone to over a dozen schools, and been home schooled whenever her aunt Kate moves with them. Her mom swears that this time, they’re staying, and Allison might be a tiny bit excited to stay somewhere. Even if it isn’t the really cool condo in Florida. 

“Allison! You’re going to be late!” 

Allison rushes down the stairs, grabbing the lunch she’d packed the night before. “I still have ten minutes.” 

Her mother doesn’t dignify that with a response, grabbing the car keys instead. The drive over is quick, and doesn’t help the butterflies flipping in her stomach. Her mother’s talking about new opportunities, and she isn’t hearing much over the dull roar in her ears. 

They pull up to the school, and she waits a beat before unlocking the passenger door. “Just remember, if it’s really bad, I’ll have Kate stay with us and she can teach you again.” 

Allison tries not to roll her eyes, “Wow Mom, thanks for the pep talk.” 

Victoria unlocks the doors, “I’m sure you’ll have a great first day.”

“Thanks,” Allison answers, and steps out to her new school. There aren’t many people milling around, and once she’s inside, she can hear announcements. It takes her until the end of them to even find the office- and why it isn’t near the front doors like every other school she’s been to escapes her. 

“Hi! I’m new here-”

The secretary raises an eyebrow at her, pointing to the phone she’s holding. “Yes, sorry Nosh, do go on.” 

There’s a burst of noise as a bell rings, and everyone floods the halls- presumedly going to their first class. Allison gnaws on her lower lip, the clock ticking loudly as the woman mhmms and sighs, completely ignoring her. The butterflies have turned into bats, and she can hear her mother complaining about her being late on her first day. 

“Can I just-” she begins in a whisper, and the woman loudly says, “I’m sorry, I’ll have to call you back. There’s a _student_ in here.” She turns to Allison with a flat glare, “Yes?” 

A bell rings, and Allison can feel the last bit of her hope for punctuality evaporate. “I’m new, I need a schedule.” 

The woman sighs again, loudly. “Name?”

“Allison Argent.” 

“At least you’re at the beginning of the alphabet,” she mutters, handing her a schedule and map. “Class started five minutes ago, you might want to go to that.” 

Allison’s fingers twitch, and she’s definitely not imagining shooting this woman in the heart. “Right. Thanks.” 

She walks out of the office before looking at her schedule, and the halls are eerily quiet and empty. Math with Ms. Baccari is first, and of course, the little map shows her it’s on the exact opposite side of the building, and a floor up. Allison half runs to classroom #214, and bumps right into someone holding coffee. 

“Shit!” Allison curses, “I’m so sorry, I’m new and running late and…” She looks up, with a feeling of dawning horror, “And you’re Ms. Baccari aren’t you?” 

The woman laughs, standing up and examining her stained blue sweater. “I am, but I won’t tell since I was running late too.” 

Allison nods awkwardly, and walks into the room. Ms. Baccari follows her, and she takes the last empty desk in the third row. 

“Morning class- books are on your desk, open up to chapter one.” Allison does, catching movement out of the corner of her eye and feeling someone poke her shoulder. Looking up, their teacher is pulling off her sweater- which makes Allison wince again- and she turns around. 

There’s a gorgeous boy with a bright smile, and she’s pretty sure she doesn’t deserve that smile being flashed at her. 

“Hey, do you have an extra pencil?” 

She hands over the one she was holding, managing a, “sure,” with hopefully less blushing than she was feeling. 

Somehow his smile gets even brighter, “Thanks. I’m Scott.” 

“Allison,” she says, before the door opens and she whips back around, ears burning. 

There’s a tall dark woman, and she’s looking at their teacher a little predatorily. “We have a new student, Allison Argent, all the way from Tallahassee.”

Allison gives a small smile and wave, and happily neither the principal nor teacher make her introduce herself further. Probably, because they’re talking- and probably not nearly as quietly as they think they are. 

“Sprained my ankle this summer, missed out on all the trails I wanted to hit,” the principal says with a slight smile. 

Ms. Baccari laughs, “Divorced Derek, I win.” 

“You do. I’m so sorry to hear that,” she says, and Allison almost snorts at the blatant lie. “Want to talk about it sometime?”

“Sure, maybe when I don’t have a class to teach.”

“Right,” she says, and leaves. 

“Okay,” Ms. Baccari says, “who remembers derivatives?”

 

The rest of the class flies by, most of it review from her last school. She’s glad she has a knack for math as it turns out she didn’t have an extra pencil, and couldn’t have taken notes if she wanted to. Scott even gives her pencil back at the end of class cementing his status as a new crush. After that her morning only gets worse, from teachers yelling at her in Spanish to having no one to sit with at lunch. (All the empty seats she approaches are quickly filled, and after a circle, she gives up, going outside to eat.) It isn’t the worst school she’s been to, but it might be in the top ten. 

After lunch, things change for the better. Ms. Fleming has them break up into groups of three for a project, and Boyd and Cora are the first students to say more than a few words to her. 

The bell rings and Boyd asks, “What do you have next?” 

“Health, it’s in Room G?”

Cora smiles, “So do we, the building’s out back. We’ll show you.” 

“Thanks.”

Boyd and Cora navigate the crowded halls easily between Boyd’s size and Cora’s glare. Allison’s just glad no one’s pushing on her, and a short girl walks directly into Boyd’s path with a wide grin. Boyd swoops her up, spinning and kissing her briefly, “I’ll see you next block Kira.” 

Allison smiles, and asks once she’s gone, “Girlfriend?” 

Boyd smiles, “Little over a year now.” 

And in the next moment, a guy comes up to Boyd and kisses him almost identically to how Kira did. Allison’s eyes are popping out, and she turns to Cora- who’s smirking. 

“He’s dating both- Danny and Kira don’t date directly, but they all make for a cute triad.” 

“Huh,” Allison says, “that’s… cool?”

“Damn straight,” Boyd says, opening the door to outside. Boyd and Cora sit in the grass, gesturing to the spot beside them. 

“Um, where’s Room G?”

“The building burnt down a few years back,” Boyd says, and Cora adds on, “don’t worry, the first day of health is always a joke.” 

“Won’t we get in trouble?” Allison asks, looking around for a teacher. 

“Nah, we wouldn’t do that to a new friend.” 

Allison can’t help but sit at those words, and for the first time, skip a class. 

“Holy hell, look at Erica Reyes’ gym clothes.” 

Cora snorts, “How nice that all the Plastics are in the same gym class.” 

“Plastics?” Allison asks, eyes stopping on the gorgeous blonde with an outfit that really didn’t look like it could survive kickball. 

“Queen Bees, teen royalty- if we had a nightly show, they’d always be interviewed.” Boyd says, “That blonde one, that’s Erica Reyes. Not the brightest crayon, but her vengeance streak is a mile wide.” 

“Caitlin sat in her seat once in ninth grade,” Cora says, “poor girl ended up at boarding school- _the next day_.” 

“And that one, that’s Braeden, previously of the Unfriendly Black Hotties,” Boyd says nodding at a girl on her cellphone. “I heard she got kicked out for being too unfriendly and hot.” 

Cora rolls her eyes, “Braeden got kicked out for dumping Violet, their ringleader.” 

Boyd shrugs, “Or that. She knows everyone’s secrets, she is the gossip hub.”

“That’s… a little terrifying,” Allison decides, thinking of such a person being friends with someone who apparently was very into vengeance. 

“And Lydia Martin,” Cora says, gesturing to the petite redhead that’s carried out by half the lacrosse team. “Evil incarnate. The social climbing back-stabbing little diva who still has the highest gpa, and will almost certainly be valedictorian. She has everyone in this school wrapped around her little finger.”

Boyd shrugs, “Cora gets a little touchy about Lydia since-”

“Boyd!”

“-she’s evil?” 

Allison decides to let it go, saying, “Got it, avoid the redhead.” 

“Here,” Boyd says, passing her a piece of paper, “this is the most important map of the school, this is where everyone eats.” 

“Thanks,” Allison says with a smile, “lunch today was a disaster.” 

“Don’t worry,” Boyd says, and Cora finishes, “tomorrow will be better, you’ll sit with us.” 

 

Allison has every intention in the world to do just that. But then, her trip gets interrupted by some gangly freckled kid asking if she wants her muffin buttered. 

“Stop bothering the poor girl,” comes from a nearby table, and her stomach drops when she sees it’s Lydia Martin. 

“Hey, you don’t even know-”

“Do you want to have sex with him?” Lydia asks bluntly, and Allison shakes her head rapidly. 

“Great. Go away Stilinski.”

Allison goes to leave as well, the safety of Boyd and Cora only a few more steps away, when Lydia stops her. “No, you stay. Sit with us.”

“Um, I told-”

“Seriously, sit down.” 

Allison complies, and her two minions both smile at her in sync. 

“Why don’t I know you?” 

“I’m new.”

“We don’t usually get new students, how exciting. You should sit with us, for the rest of the week.”

“Oh, thanks but I-”

“Great!” Braeden says with a smile, “we’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Erica adds, “On Wednesdays, we wear pink.” 

 

“You’ve got to sit with them,” Cora says, “and tell us all the terrible things Lydia says.” 

“I don’t know, that seems-”

“Think of it as a science experiment, we’re really low on insider data.”

Boyd scratches his neck, “Yeah, I don’t think they’ve asked someone else to sit with them- besides lovers- ever.” 

“They don’t seem that bad?” Allison half asks.

“That’s because bad doesn’t fully encapsulate the absolute horror Lydia is. She’s like a magnet for all things terrible.” 

“You seem to really hate her,” Allison says curiously. 

“Yes.”

“Well, why?” 

Cora doesn’t answer though, Boyd does. “Because Lydia and Cora used to-”

“Boyd!” 

“-date.” 

“Asshole,” Cora mutters, and Allison’s jaw drops. “She didn’t even like me, she’s just a social climbing heartless harpy. She always dates whoever the winner of the week is.”

“Are you still?” Allison tries to ask delicately. 

“Gross, no, I’d never date a Plastic again.” 

The bell rings, and Allison gratefully rushes to math. It’s beginning to seem like the whole evil trio might just be from what happened to Cora. Either way, after a week’s worth of lunches, surely she’ll know what’s really going on. 

(Scott sits in her seat from the day before, and his head totally doesn’t distract her from the lesson. It’s just a coincidence that she doesn’t remember any of it.)

“Hey honey, how was your second day of school?” 

“Better.”

“Good, I think Kate is working a job in Russia, so it wouldn’t be the easiest to bring her here.” 

“It’s going to be fine.” She even believes it, so far all this school has is an extra serving of drama.


End file.
